Valentines Week Day 3: EMIYA x Mordred and Shirou x Rin
by Trevyler
Summary: Day 3 of my Valentines Week event. This time we're looking at two ships I love from the Fate series. EMIYA/Mordred which is really rare and Shirou/Rin. Shirou and Rin decide to spent their Valentines Day out and about. A certain white haired Archer and his girlfriend on the other hand have different plans for themselves. Warning:Implied Mature Content


**Hello everybody and welcome to Day 3 of my Valentines Week event. This time we're going into the Fate series. For this entry the couples will be Rin/Shirou and EMIYA/Mordred. Let's get started.**

 **Oh and Happy Valentines Day everybody!**

* * *

 **Valentines Week Day 3**

In the city of Fuyuki a lot of things were strange. Valentines Day was no different. Like what normal Valentines day had two heroic spirits, one from the distant past and one from the near future, as a couple? This one certainly did. In fact there were a few couples of such heroes. Oh and did I mention there are mages too.

Rin Tohsaka woke to a delicious scent entering her nostrils. It took her a few moments to get herself to wake up and investigate what was creating the enticing aroma. Although she should've already known what it was.

Shirou Emiya had become somewhat of an early riser since he no longer spent endless nights practicing his mage craft. He used that time between him waking up and Rin waking up to try and make breakfast for her. After all, it's their first Valentines Day together.

Coincidentally, it seemed that his older self had a very similar idea. They'd run into each other in the hall that morning when they were both heading for the kitchen. They'd ended up agreeing to working together to make a good meal for their girlfriends.

On the way to the kitchen, Rin bumped into Mordred who also seemed to be investigating the delicious smell. Of course she was the daughter of Saber after all so it was expected she'd have quite a large appetite and naturally find food with ease.

Rin yawned, "Good morning." she greeted.

Mordred stretched, "Mornin'." she greeted in return.

They both entered the kitchen to see what was cooking.

Shirou was setting the table while Archer was still in the kitchen, "Good Morning you two." he said

Rin gave him a quick hug, "Morning Shirou." she said.

Archer gave a wave without looking, "Breakfast will be served momentarily." he informed.

The two girls say down at the table while Shirou returned to the kitchen to help Archer finish everything up.

In a few moments, they began bringing various dishes of both Japanese and Western food out onto the table.

They all put the hands together and bowed their heads, "Thank you for the food." they all said in unison.

Mordred began eating rather vigorously. Of course after living in the same house for almost a year, they were all used to her eating habits. When they finished their meal, they all sat back and gave content sighs.

Mordred had a satisfied grin, "If anyone asked me what the perks of living here were, the food would definitely be on the top of that list." she commented.

Archer chuckled, "Of course. I should've known you were only dating me because of my cooking." he feigned hurt.

The blonde moved over to sit on the white haired man's lap, "Well I guess you're pretty good looking too. Not to mention good at other things." she said, implications oozing into her voice.

He chuckled, "Am I now? Hmm. I think we might need to find out for sure just how good I am." he played along.

Rin and Shirou both shook their heads at the obvious flirting, "Well we're gonna head out for today. If you two are gonna do your thing make sure you finish up before we get back. Which, by the way, will be in about six hours." she informed.

They had rules about certain types of intimacy within the house.

Rule #1: Make sure no one else is home.

Rule #2: If both couples were to engage in such acts then Shirou and Rin would move to the Tohsaka mansion and return the following day.

Rule #3: Any sexual contact was not allowed while there were guests around. 

Archer was already running his hands down Mordred's sides, "We'll do that." he said.

Rin dragged Shirou out the front door trying and failing to hide the blush at his bluntness.

Archer chuckled as Mordred began kissing his neck, "Getting frisky now are we?" he said, playful tone never leaving his voice.

Mordred smirked, "I sure am. Got any ways to fix that?" she asked.

He smirked himself, "I think I may have a solution that just might work." he answered.

With that, Archer picked Mordred up and brought her into a heated kiss as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They were going to make very good use of their time.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the street, Rin was complaining about Archer being such a pervert.

At one point, she looked at Shirou, "You're not gonna become a pervert like him right Emiya-kun?" she asked.

He blushed, "Of course not." he said, averting his gaze.

Rin got a mischievous look on her face, "Oh I see. You're already a pervert. Aren't you Shirou?" she said teasingly.

Shirou put his hands up defensively, "No! Hey! I'm not like that." he defended himself.

Rin giggled, "I know silly. I'm just messing with you. You're a good boy." she said, petting his head.

Shirou couldn't help but feel like she was treating him like a dog.

Then she took his hand, "Come on let's go find something to do." she said.

Shirou smiled, "Okay. Since we just ate do you wanna catch a movie or something?" he asked.

Rin thought about, "There's not really any movies I wanna see right now. How about we go to the batting cages again? I wanna see if you can beat me now." she suggested.

The cred head nodded, "I'm up for that. Let's go then." he said.

* * *

They'd managed to tie seven times in a row. Something a perfectionist like Rin wasn't happy with.

She looked grumpy, "Come on. If you beat me then I just could've been mad at you, but since you kept tying with me, now I'm just annoyed." she said.

Shirou chuckled and began brushing his hands through her hair, "It's okay Rin. I'm sure I just got lucky. I'm sure you'll win next time." he assured.

She subconsciously leaned into his touch, "You're damn right I am. Next time I won't be holding back. You'll see." she declared.

Rin laid her head in Shirou's lap and he continued running his hands through her hair. It was something they did because it was a pleasant experience for both of them. Shirou enjoyed doing it and it actually relaxed Rin quite a bit.

When they'd been there for a while, Rin finally sat up, "Well as nice as this is, we should find something else to do to kill some time. Because knowing Archer, he will take full advantage of the alone time." she said.

Neither of them said it out loud, but they were curious if the couple at home would actually spend the whole day in bed together.

* * *

Back in the Emiya home, Archer was holding a very naked Mordred against his bare chest.

Mordred grinned, "I guess...there are some...benefits to being a woman." she said, panting slightly.

Archer pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Indeed there are. And to think you missed out on this for so long." he spoke into her ear.

She pulled herself closer to him, "Well that certainly will never happening again." she stated.

The tanned man smiled, "My body is a sword after all. And it shall serve you well." he said, winking.

Mordred smirked, "Are you ready to show me the bone of your sword again?" she made an innuendo.

He smirked right back at her, "I'd never imagined those words could have such an effect on me. It's good to have learned though." he admitted.

With that they went in for round two.

* * *

Meanwhile Shirou and Rin were at the local mall. Honestly it was a newer place and neither of them were generally big shoppers so this was their first time here.

One of the first things they did was look at clothing shops. Rin tried on a few outfits while Shirou didn't really seem interested in anything. So Rin decided to take matters into her own hands.

She made him try on some clothes she picked out for him.

Outfit #1 : A white button up shirt, black vest, and grey pants along with a black tie.

Rin looked him over, "It looks nice on you. It might be a little to dressy for you though." she commented.

Outfit #2: A tight black T-shirt that showed off his physique, ripped jeans, a black leather belt, and some fingerless gloves.

Rin smirked, "I like this one. It's maybe a little bit too bad boy-ish for you, but I think you should get it." she insisted.

Outfit #3: A blue and white tracksuit with a white tank top underneath.

Rin gave him a once over, "It suits you, but I can't help but feel like I've seen this somewhere before." she remarked.

In the end, Shirou had allowed himself to be talked into buying all three of them. Of course Rin was a bit more affectionate with him once she got her way. He didn't care though. He's sure he'd wear the clothes regardless. He'd need them actually since he'd never really bought new clothes to replace many of the ones lost during the holy grail war the previous year.

The next store was a game store. Shirou though it'd be fun to look around in despite neither of them really playing games. He thought it was funny when he saw that many of the things they'd gone through were things fictional heroes experienced on a daily basis and that people seemed to enjoy playing them.

Rin seemed honestly confused. She honestly could barely operate anything more technologically advanced than a phone. He remembered an incident where she'd managed to screw up his recording on a his blu-ray player. Of course Archer being there laughing his ass off instead of helping her might have been a problem.

Shirou tried to explain the best he could without talking down to her because he knew that would just tick her off.

They left the game store when they lost interest and headed for the food court. Somehow they'd managed to kill about 3 and a half hours without realizing it. That meant they were ready to get some lunch or at least something light to eat.

Pretzels were always a nice mall snack. Shirou got his salted with spicy cheese on the side while Rin got hers plain. After enjoying their snack, they didn't really find anything in the mall that caught their eye so they decided to head off to find something else to do.

Given that the whether was oddly warm given the time of year, they decided to take a troll down the beach. They were holding hands, slightly leaning against each other. They were laughing at a story Shirou was telling.

Shirou shook his head, "And then Taiga tried to act like the broken window was my fault. The old man knew better though. Taiga ended up getting grounded and forced to help clean up around the house for two weeks. Of course she always managed to pin some of her workload on me. It was a while before I ever realized she'd tricked me into helping with her punishment though." he finished telling.

Rin giggled, "So Miss Fujimura has always been the way she is huh?" she inquired.

Shirou nodded, "For as long as I've known her anyway." he answered.

They stopped and looked out into the ocean before looking to each other.

Rin giggled slyly, "It's like this is the perfect place for some cliche romantic moment or something." she joked.

Suddenly Shirou pulled her two him and locker their lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

They both blushed when they pulled apart, "That was nice. You should kiss me more often. I like it a lot." she admitted.

Shirou scratched his head, "Really? I thought that you wouldn't like me kissing you without asking." he responded.

Rin shook her head, "You've been my boyfriend for quite some time now and we've done more than that before so don't let a little kiss here or there freak you out. I swear you can charge into battle without a second thought, but you overthink something like this so much that you make yourself afraid to kiss me." he ranted.

The young man looked into her eyes, "Then can I kiss you again?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course you can idiot." she told him.

Then their lips met again many more times on that beach.

* * *

Back at home, Archer was sitting in a black tank top and jeans on the couch next to Mordred who was wearing a one of his t-shirts and a pair of red short shorts.

They turned off the TV when the movie ended, "Man that movie was crap. The for a romantic comedy there was hardly any comedy and I was laughing at how bad the romance was instead." Mordred criticized.

Archer removed his arm from around her shoulder, "Well that's the fun part isn't it? Making fun of the movie is half the enjoyment." he remarked.

Mordred shrugged, "I guess." she replied.

Then the door opened, "We're home." Shirou called.

Archer went into the kitchen, "So how was your Valentines Day?" he asked.

Shirou grinned, "We had fun. How was yours?" he asked in return.

Archer smirked, "Uneventful." he answered.

Rin glared at him accusingly a little, "I find that very hard to believe." she stated.

He began preparing for dinner, "Good. Because whatever assumptions have been going through your head...are probably right." he told her, holding back a laugh.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this entry. Hopefully this turned out good and people like it. Unfortunately it was late again. At the time I'm posting this it's a couple hours after Valentines Day. Luckily I'm sure most people won't care. Also this is the first time I've really had any implied M rated content or such in my stories. Because of that I'm not sure what rating to give it. Please. If someone reads this give me some feedback on whether this should be T or M rated. In the mean time I'll leave it in T unless people tell me it shouldn't be there. Anyways, have a nice night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
